Epiphany Johnson (Sonya Eddy)
| parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Unknown man (lovers)Stan's father. Toussaint Dubois Milo Giambetti (lovers) | children = Stan Johnson (with unknown; deceased) | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }}'Nurse Epiphany Johnson ' is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. She is the mother of the late Stan Johnson, who worked for Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan in their mob organization. She has been portrayed by actress Sonya Eddy since the characters debut on March 3, 2006. Epiphany has been the head nurse at General Hospital since the character debuted. It is revealed that Epiphany was diagnosed with type II diabetes in 2016. No one knew until she confided in Bobbie because she has the same condition. Storylines Epiphany Johnson first appears on General Hospital in 2006 as the new Head Nurse after Audrey Hardy steps down. Epiphany has mostly been a background character, although she was on contract for a short while, but more has been learned about her over the years. Non-nonsense nurse Epiphany Johnson is a force to be reckoned with. A full-figured woman who speaks her mind and doesn't mince words, Epiphany is quite intimidating. She is a dedicated nurse who doesn't tolerate anyone giving less than 110%. She will call out doctors and nurses aike, when she feels that they are being less than professional. Others were surprised to learn that Stan Johnson, who is a computer expert for Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, is her son. Epiphany hates the idea of her son working for the mob, but can't convince him to leave. Her worst fear is realized in 2008 when she is talking on the phone to him one day while he is on business in Florida. Over the phone, Epiphany hears her son die in a mob hit ordered by Jerry Jacks. In February 2008, Epiphany suffered a serious heart attack and collapsed in the hospital locker room. She had just received her son's cremated ashes and was clutching them in her hands when they found her. Luckily, the doctors were able to save her life In May 2012, Epiphany begins helping Dr. Patrick Drake cope following the supposed death of his wife, Robin Scorpio. She has given him helpful advice on more than one occasion since Robin's "death" in January 2012. In March 2013, Epiphany tells Felix Dubois, a student nurse (now an RN), that his fellow student nurse Sabrina Santiago scored prefectly on the nursing exam and there is evidence of her cheating (i.e. "anoymous letter" obviously written by the rival Dr. Britt Westbourne and the answer key to the exam is in Sabrina's locker). She is persuaded to let Sabrina re-take the exam with the following circumstances - she can be watched for the whole testing period and must score 100% again to graduate. Sabrina aced the exam again and Epiphany tells them that she is investigating on who framed Sabrina. Later, Epiphany helps Patrick Drake get ready for surgery and tells him that he should figure out his feelings for Sabrina soon. (3-27-13) Epiphany resides over the graduation ceremony that includes Sabrina Santiago and Felix DuBois. She also helps out with the ER situation with Nikolas Cassadine, who was shot in Dante's and Lulu's apartment. (3-24-13) She is part of the opening number of the 2013 Nurses' Ball. She is also seen kicking out "Dr." Kelly Curtis, a reporter for the Access Port Charles when Nikolas is questioned about the Cassadine/Spencer situation. Epiphany eventually started dating Milo. In January 2016, Epiphany is the first person to see Sonny stand up from his wheelchair. On February 10, she introduces Sonny to his new doctor, who turns out to be Dr. Munro. In late 2016, her close friend Sabrina was killed by Paul Hornsby and she deeply mourned at the loss of her close friend and colleague. Heath and Vitals *Had breast cancer and a secondary infection from chemotherapy 1996Stated on October 2, 2006. *Suffered a heart attack 12, 2008 *Taken hostage at gunpoint by Jason Morgan (it was staged) 2006 *Reveals to Bobbie Spencer she has Type II Diabetes in 2016; Reveled Jun 27, 2019 *Reveals to Bobbie Spencer that she had a heart attack due to her type II Diabetes while on vacation in 2016; revealed on June 27, 2019 Positions held at General Hospital References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Epiphany Johnson Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional nurses Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Head Nurses at General Hospital